Don't say Goodbye (Sequel to Never Gonna Give You Up)
by starflight34
Summary: After two years of dating, Mal wants to end her relationship with Jay. Why? Because she thinks they fight too much. Jay doesn't want her to leave. (Also cause I couldn't resist writing this)


**I wasn't going to do this, but I am.**

 _Mal's POV_

A few weeks before graduation, Jay and I got into _another_ fight. I don't even remember what it was about! I think I should end it with him. I know he's not happy. He can't be. I'm me. I head to the Tourney field. I haven't talked to him in three days. I need to end this.

"Jay!" I called to him from across the field. "Jay I need to talk to you, in private."

A bunch of the players started ooohhing.

"Mal?" He looked up from his place during warm-ups.

I started to talk when he inturrupted me.

"Mal, not now okay?"

I was so fed up with him.

"WE'RE THROUGH JAY! " I yell as I walk off the field.

 **The end. Kidding!**

I feel good. We won't fight. We... no. It's not we or us anymore. Tourney practice ended. I know because he used to come up to me. All sweaty and stinky... he would try to hug me and I would push him. He would pout like I crushed his world and I would give in and kiss him. No. I have to stop. I have to stop loving him. It's for the best. We fight too much. He couldn't be happy. Right?

I run into Carlos and he looks at me wide eyed. Guess he heard the news.

"Mal! But... you ruined the SUPRISE!" He wined.

"Wait. What suprise?" I asked, curious.

He quickly covered his mouth and ran off.

As I head to my room I see Evie putting a maroon, sleeveless dress away.

"What's that?" I ask her.

"Oh nothing." She turned to me. "I heard the news."

I sigh. "I broke up with him less than an hour ago. How do you know?" I feel this weird lump in my throat.

Evie sighed. "It's all over the Internet." I avoid her gaze.

"Do you know what Carlos ment when he said I ruined the suprise?"

I could of sworn I saw her eyes widen for a second. But it was gone as soon as it came.

"No. I don't. Sorry Mal." Evie hugged me and I swallowed back tears.

"If you don't mind me asking, why _did_ you break up with him?"

I let go of her and almost break down into tears.

"We-we fight too much. Surely he must not be happy. I just- I just _thought_ that if I let him go he could- could live." I confessed.

* * *

We were at lunch. I sat by a tree in the corner. Evie was sitting with the nerds. Carlos was with some of the geeks. And Jay was sitting at the old table. The Tourney Team has been making fun of him. I know it. Then all of a sudden, I hear singing coming from the stage.

 _Don't say goodbye, girl_

 _Don't make me cry, girl_

 _'Cos I love you_

It was Jay. I couldn't believe my eyes. He was on stage. Singing. He looked me straight in the eye and motioned for me to come up there with him. I walked onto the stage. He grabbed my hand and danced with me.

 _Used to have such fun_

I think back at the good memories. The best memories of course were with him.

 _Used to have good times_

 _But now those days are gone_

Because... I broke up with him?

 _Used to have it all_

 _Used to get on fine_

 _But things just went wrong_

 _Used to be in love_

The deepest part of me hoped that he still loved me.

 _Thought we had it made_

 _But everything has changed_

 _We just grew apart_

 _No one is to blame_

 _Woh, time has made us strangers_

Stop. Please.

 _Maybe we can't go on_

 _But if love can take the changes_

 _Don't say goodbye, girl_

 _Goodbye, girl_

 _Don't throw it all away_

I smile.

 _'Cos I love you_

I let out a shaky "I love you too." He smiles.

 _Yes I do_

 _Don't make me cry, girl_

 _You're my girl_

 _Don't say goodbye to me_

 _'Cos I love you_

 _Yes I do_

 _We could go along_

 _Saying things were fine_

 _But we're just fooling ourselves_

 _Maybe we should_

 _Talk it out right now_

Smart. I should've done that.

 _And put things on the line_

 _Everyone in love_

 _Goes through times like these_

Maybe... maybe we can be... We again.

 _It's just part of the game_

 _I remember_

 _I used to call your name_

And it sounded so beautiful and loving.

 _Woh, things don't have to be this way_

 _Love is the answer now_

 _Maybe we could start again today_

Of course we can.

 _Don't say goodbye, girl_

 _Goodbye, girl_

He spins me.

 _Don't throw it all away_

 _'Cos I love you_

 _Yes I do_

 _Don't make me cry, girl_

Did he cry?

 _You're my girl_

 _Don't say goodbye to me_

 _'Cos I love you_

 _Yes I do_

He twirled me, it was... everything I could dream of. Just, being there with him. I didn't even care that dozens of people were watching.

 _Don't say goodbye, girl_

 _Goodbye, girl_

 _Don't say goodbye, girl_

 _Goodbye, girl_

 _Don't say goodbye, girl_

 _Goodbye, girl_

I realized that I shouldn't have said goodbye.

 _Don't say goodbye, girl_

 _Goodbye, girl_

 _Woh, time has made us strangers_

 _Maybe we can't go on_

 _But if love can take the changes_

 _Don't say goodbye, girl_

 _Goodbye, girl_

 _Don't throw it all away_

He looked me straight in the eye. He begged me with his beautiful brown eyes, to stay.

 _'Cos I love you_

 _Yes I do_

 _Don't make me cry, girl_

 _'Cos you're my girl"_

 _I couldn't live without you, no_

 _'Cos I love you_

 _Yes I do_

 _Don't say goodbye, girl_

 _Goodbye, girl_

 _I want to spend my life with you_

Me too. Me too.

 _'Cos I love you_

 _Yes I do_

 _Don't make me cry, girl_

 _You're my girl_

 _Don't say goodbye to me_

 _'Cos I love you_

 _Yes I do_

I come closer to him. "Do you love me?"

He grabs me by my waist and lifts me up and spins me around. He set me down and kissed me. As I kissed him I didn't realize how much love could be shone in a single action.

"Does that answer your question?" He wisphered in my ear, sending chills sown my spine.

"Yes" I wisphered back. We kissed again. And I loved it.

* * *

Today is graduation! I'm so excited! We've come so far! I finished getting ready because of Evie. Jay and Carlos are going to pick us up. As soon as Evie finished her makeup there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yell.

In came Jay and Carlos. And might I say Jay looked so handsome.

I got up from my seat and Jay lifted me in his arms. I laughed like a young girl again.

"Ready for graduation, my Golden Eyed Girl?" I blushed at his nickname for me.

"Yes. I'm ready."

As we took our seats Evie and Doug did the valedictorian speech. They tied. Can you believe it?! Jay left a while ago, I don't know where but he did. I didn't even pay attention to Evie's speech because I was too worried about where Jay must be. It had to be important if he missed this. Before I got up to look for him I heard Evie say,

"Introducing, Jay, son of Jafar." She and Doug stepped down as Jay came to the stage. In the corner of my eye, I see Carlos smiling like an idiot.

"Mal, can you come up here?"

I akwardly get up onto the stage when Jay grabbed my hand and got down on one knee. He started to sing slowly.

 _Never gonna give you up_

 _Never gonna let you down_

 _Never gonna run around and desert you_

 _Never gonna make you cry_

 _Never gonna say goodbye_

 _Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

Then he looked me straight in the eye.

"Mal, will you make me the happiest man ever to live, and marry me?"

I smiled so big, it hurt. "YES!"

He slid the ring on my finger to mark me as his and kissed me.

 **I still should be working on the other one... but oh well. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DESCENDANTS OR THE SONG**

 **Title is from the song. I hope ya'll liked it. :)**

 **Also, check out Jay and Mal According to You on YouTube. By** **StefanieGranger (fanfiction name).**

 **YouTube name is HermioneGranger28. It's really good!**

 **Oh. And the song is called Don't Say Goodbye by Rick Astley. I think.**


End file.
